(Hastag)TimnasKamiTimnasGaruda
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Hanya pereda kekalutan setelah Final AFF Suzuki Cup 2016 #TimasKamiTimnasGaruda #AYO INDONESIA BISA (Yang peduli sama Indonesia silakan baca :v) #NasionalismeIndonesia


"Kalau semangat itu dapat dipatahkan, maka semangat itu dapat dipulihkan kembali, bahkan dikobarkan lebih kuat lagi, bukan?"

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Untuk**

 **#TimNasKitaTimNasGaruda**

 **[Final AFF Suzuki Cup 2016]**

 **-Indonesia; 18/12/2016-**

* * *

"Menumbuhkan kembali semangat dan harapan untuk anggota TimNas dan seluruh suporternya, agar tidak putus asa dalam mencoba..."

"Kalah _sih_ sudah biasa... Malahan kalah dan menang itu sendiri sebenarnya 'tradisi' dalam setiap pertandingan dan perlombaan..."

Termasuk juga pertandingan hari ini...

* * *

 **-Indonesia-**

* * *

Seluruh anggota TimNas Indonesia berjalan lemas dan lesu...

Gagal sudah usaha mereka untuk memboyong piala dan gelar AFF Suzuki Cup 2016 untuk Indonesia...

Usaha mereka memang tidak sia-sia, memperoleh gelar Runners-Up di AFF itu memang sudah luar biasa. Apalagi setelah dunia persepakbolaan Indonesia vakum semenjak 1 tahun terakhir (yang baru diputuskan bulan Mei 2016).

Namun, memperoleh gelar yang sama hampir 6 kali itu menyakitkan kawan...

Sama seperti saat ini. TimNas Indonesia harus bertekuk lutut di hadapan Thailand...

Sumpah serapah terdengar... Tangisan marah terisak... Umpatan kekecewaan terucap...

Mengapa...

Mengapa harus gelar yang sama?

"Ini menyakitkan..."

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Larnetta terus-menerus menggulirkan layar hapenya ke bawah. Ia melihat banyak sekali umpatan kasar (yang tidak berguna) memenuhi umpan _Blackberry Messenger_ miliknya.

Yah, kalau marah-marah (bahkan mengolok-olok TimNas Thailand), Larnetta dapat memaklumi hal itu. Hm, sejujurnya dia sendiri juga ingin mengolok sih, tapi... Ah, tak ada gunanya!

Hingga matanya tertuju ke salah satu status yang memanas-manasi (istilah kerennya sih, mengompori) suasana pikirannya yang agak kalut; antara kekalahan TimNas Indonesia dan tugas menumpuk di rumahnya hari ini.

 _What is that_? Mari kita lihat...

.

.

.

"Uuuu, Indonesia Kalah uuuuu ... Payah! Payah! Payah!"

"Cm tailand yg lemh gitu aja gak bisa ngalahin!"

"Ba*i ba*i ba*i! Pulang aja lu Indonesia! Malu maluin doang disana!"

"Mo waeh **** o!"

"Lemah! Packing-packing, w mao pindah ke Malaysia! Ninggalin Indon wae disini!"

"Bodo! TimNasnya goblok!"

"Ngak bisa maen apa? Sini! Biar we aja yg gantiin!"

.

.

.

.

Membaca status itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya menendang dinding kamarnya hingga jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok yang ia tendang terjatuh dan menimpa kepalanya.

"NETTAAAAA! Dinding kamar jangan ditendangiiiii! Kalau jebol siapa yang mau beneriiiiiiinnn!?"

Shiet, itu suara mamanya.

"Iya maaaaaaaahhh! Nanti kalau ambruk suruh aja TimNas Thailand yang gantiiiiiiiinnn! Mereka 'kan menang AFF tahun iniiiiii!"

Teriakan itu mengundang cengengesan dari luar.

Larnetta menengok ke jendela. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Lupakan

Setelah puas menendangi tembok kamarnya (lagi), Larnetta kembali menggulirkan layar hapenya ke bawah. Beberapa status mencuri perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

"Goooo! Ayooo! INDONESIA BISA! #AksiBelaTimNas1712 (Tiru-tiru Auth. Nesia :v /plakk)

"Ganyang Thailand! Ayo, Indonesia Menang!"

"Garuda~ Di dadaku... Garuda~ Kebanggaanku... Ku yakin, Indonesia pasti menang!"

"Silakan saja mengHUJAT kami ketika kami KALAH, tapi jangan ikut SENANG ketika kami MENANG!"

"Menang dan kalah ora masalah... Yang penting udah berusaha! #AksiBelaTimNas1712"

"GWS Kak Andik, dan selamat datang ke Indonesia TimNas :)"

" **#TimnasKamiTimnasGaruda** :")) (Auth. Nesia, pinjem hesteknya yah :v)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, hyah... Biarpun banyak hujatan yang datang ketika gagal dan terjatuh, niscaya akan banyak pujian ketika berhasil dan bangkit kembali...

"LARNETTA-SAAN! DICARIIN TEMEN-TEMENMU LHO! CEPETAN TURUN!" teriak Nathalie dari lantai satu kepada Larnetta. Si empunya nama mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"SURUH AJA NUNGGU DI RUANG KELUARGA, NATH!" teriaknya balik pada Nathalie.

"OKE!"

.

Setelah merapikan rambut dan bajunya, Larnetta berjalan ke ruang keluarga dimana ia dan keluarganya sering berkumpul bersama.

 _"Chietther Re Drovsh, Привет да ..."_

"Hm... Halo juga, Lar..."

"Kalian keliatan lesu, ada masalah apa?"

"Lo nggak liat siaran Final AFF Suzuki Cup 2016 leg 2 ya?"

"Liat lah, Rei..."

"Nah, Lar... TimNas kita kalah, untuk yang kelima kalinya... Rasanya sakit... Jadi _runner up_ sebanyak itu..."

"Iya, dilangkahin mulu dari dulu..."

"Nggak terima dikalahin! Anisa aja sampai nangis-nangis di kamarnya semalem! Tadi pagi aja nangisnya disambung! Haaaahhh!"

Larnetta menatap teman-temannya yang frustasi. Memang sakit, tapi tak boleh menyerah...

"Haiihh... Baru kalah di ajang AFF saja sudah frustasi seperti ini... Apalagi kalau PKI di Indonesia bangkit lagi... Bisa semaput mereka nanti..." gumam Larnetta.

"Lisa, Anisa, Yulia, Rehan, Fakhri, Galang, Indari, dan semuanya... Kalah dan menang itu sudah biasa, dan kekalahan itu bukan berarti kita layak ditertawakan, diledek, dan dihujat... Kekalahan itu hanyalah kemenangan yang tertunda, yang bisa menjadi cambuk untuk kita berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk meraih kemenangan itu... Memang berat dan tidak mudah untuk dilakukan..."

"Tapi kalau kita selalu yakin bahwa kita bisa melakukannya dan terus berusaha dengan semangat, niscaya usaha, semangat, keyakinan, dan tidak lupa berdoa yang takkan mengkhianati hasilnya nanti..."

"Jadi, masih mau nangis-nangis sambil ingusan ria? Atau, ikut _challenge_ yang baru jadi tren di kalangan masyarakat?"

" _Tantangan_ ?"

"Yup. _Mannequin dan Tantangan Bus ..._ "

"IKUUUUUTTT"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-AKHIR-**

* * *

 **A/N: Penulis tahu ini aneh... Tapi status yang tertulis di atas itu asli... Emang begitu... Yah, namanya juga usaha, sanksi untuk dunia persepakbolaan Indonesia baru diputus sama FIFA Mei 2016, dan latihan efektif TimNas sekitar bulan Juni atau Juli gitu... Jadi yah, hasilnya begini...**

 **Yang jelas, mereka sudah berusaha semampu mereka! Ayo, dukung mereka!**

 **#AYO_INDONESIA_BISA**

 **#TimnasKamiTimnasGaruda**

 **Well, author nggak bisa ngomong panjang lebar, author pamit...**

 **.**

 **Salam Penulis...**

 **LARNETTA**

 **.**

 **FLAMER WAJIB LOG IN KE AKUNNYA!**


End file.
